Starry Eyed Angel
by UniversalStoryteller
Summary: AU! Dean Winchester, Supernatural High star athlete and school hottie, is in danger of not graduating due to bad grades. The school offers him a chance, but only if he can score the highest points in the school's educational fair events. Will Dean turn to the resident geek, Castiel Thursdays? Will that be the only thing Dean goes for?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** Hello once again my dear readers, as I had stated in my first Supernatural story **Wings of the Angels** , here is my second one. **Starry Eyed Angel** is completely my own work this time though; which is the only difference from the first. I have take great proud in creating this piece... though I fear many of you will become angry with me with a few things that I have written for this story's plot. **However I do sincerely hope that it will not stop you from enjoying this story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Supernatural._

 ** _Please leave a review after reading to inform me of any errors or simply to leave a compliment... or a suggestion for a sequel if I have not stated about making one at the end of the story. Thank you, please enjoy! :) :)_**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Dean Winchester**

A cacophony of chatter filled the auditorium as students seniors and school staff walked in. Soon the bleachers were all occupied as friends found each other and sat together. Standing at the front stage was a tall, Caucasian man with ocean blue eyes and blonde, windblown hair. This man wearing a cloud white suit and cerulean necktie is Vice Principal Michael Ark. He raised a hand and gently tapped the microphone silencing the talkative crowd at once. Smiling softly the Vice Principal began his speech.

"Welcome back Supernatural seniors to your final year of high school." The students whistled and clapped excitedly with a few stomping their feet.

"Yes, yes congratulations on making it this far! I know I speak for all of us staff members when I say how proud we are to see all the once freshman here today as senior of 2015. To many of you this year is the last to achieve that magical something, that certain goal or complete that special promise… it is our goal to ensure that all of you graduate and begin a new season to the next adventure. However, before this season ends here we plan to make this year one to remember!"

The auditorium erupted with excited hollers from the students and they clapped.

"We all hope to see you all partake in the graduation walk! But before you head to your senior classes please remember that for the first week and a half there will be senior counselor meetings with Mr. Zachariah Fuller. Today we will start with last names beginning with A to E, and so forth tomorrow. Lastly, Principal Mighty sends his deepest apologizes in his absence today… that is all, off to class now."

As Vice Principal Ark stepped off the stage the seniors were cheerfully walking out of the auditorium, and among those students was none other than Dean Winchester. Dean has been the star athlete of Supernatural High since his freshman year, and Mr. Handsome of the year for three years straight. Although he was a strong athlete and very kind to his fellow students, Dean was not known to be as outstanding academically… and thus this last year of high school will prove to be his hardest as his graduation rights hang in the balance.

Meanwhile in the freshman classes a young boy with soft chocolate hair and stormy blue eyes is surrounded by a group of upper class females.

"Winchester, as in Dean Winchester's little brother?" a redheaded girl asked leaning closely into Sam.

"Obviously," Sam replied stiffly, "there aren't many people in this school with that kind of surname."

"Oh my gawd, you're so adorable!" squealed a orange tanned girl with shocking blonde hair.

As the girls continued to crowd Sam while ignoring his snarky remarks, the freshman teacher walked into the class. Lucifer Fallen glared coldly at the obnoxious girls grouped around yet another Winchester, who he had no doubt would be just as pigheaded as Dean Winchester. Mr. Fallen quietly made his way to the front of the class where he then pulled out a chalkboard, and began to write down the class agenda. Once he finished writing the last activity he harshly pressed the chalk against the board and underlined the activity; which created an ear splitting screech that made all the students cringe into silence.

Turning to face the class Lucifer wore a facade of pleasantry as he icily addressed the children, "Now that I've got your attention, those of you not a freshman or teacher's assistant of mine for this period… get out!"

No sooner than a second later all the upperclassmen vacated the room, and Sam slouched in relief.

"Good, that better not become a habit, Mr. Winchester." Lucifer said staring down at the slouched boy.

"With all due respect, sir," Sam replied bitingly, "I am not my brother."

"Hum, the defiance is the same." the tall man commented with a taunting grin, and turned away.

Sam huffed quietly as the teacher began roll call, "Alright, now that roll call has been taken care of, let us move on to the syllabus."

As the freshmen sat through class the senior counselor was busy making a phone call concerning the much talked about, Dean Winchester.

-"Hello?"-

"Good afternoon, this is Senior Counselor Zachariah Fuller," greeted a middle aged man with thinning white hair, "am I speaking with Dean Winchester's parent or legal guardian?"

-"Yes, this is Bobby Singer, Dean's and Sam's guardian."-

"I'm calling you to discuss Dean's grades," Fuller said in a serious tone, "over the years his academic sores have been dwindling down, and has already started to affect his chances of getting into any decent college… much less a university."

-"It can't be from a lack of trying, can it?" Bobby asked voice full of concern, "He and Sammie always come home and sit at the dinner table doing their homework."-

"Well, Mr. Singer, in all honesty Dean is a phenomenal in the social aspect of school as seen in his athlete awards and the school popularity charter; however, even with his great athletic skills and experience the universities he has appealed for won't accept him with such a low GPA…" Fuller answered stressful, as he scrolled through Dean's academic history.

-"But is it from a lack of trying? Because if it is then I'll get right on that…"-

"No, no.. please, sir, don't get me wrong. Dean does turn in all of the assignments, but his homework proves to be almost completely incorrect or, at the least, incomplete." Mr. Fuller grossed as he rubbed at his forehead while reading through all the teacher reports on Dean Winchester.

-"... will Dean still be able to graduate with his year group?"-

"Not at this rate…" the senior counselor said with a sigh.

-"What can be done to ensure that he does?"-

"Well… this year Supernatural High is hosting the Mad Science Fair that has a science competition that is worth all the science points that Dean needs to score a low B. If he could at least score third place he should be able to get an average C for his chemistry class," Fuller said with a slightly hopeful tone, "and all he would have to do to enter is have a partner one year younger or in the same year group as himself."

As Mr. Fuller and Bobby talked some more, Dean himself making a phone call to his ex-girlfriend, Jo Harvelle. Even though Dean and Jo were the happiest couple in Supernatural High, Jo felt that it would be better to remain as friends instead. Jo knew that even though she truly loved Dean Winchester, he did not feel the same kind of love for her as she did for him… for Dean had trouble trusting others with his heart, and she knew that. Was okay with him being that way, because she understood where his mistrust in people came from. However, Jo never did tell him the real reason why she broke up with him… just stated she didn't feel like they had the same kind of bond they shared as friends. But that wasn't true at all…

"Hey, kick-ass." Dean greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, apple pie." Jo replied tiredly.

"... you had another episode." he stated with worry laced in every word.

"Nothing I can't handle," she said, "don't worry so much… or you'll grow warts."

"I… I want to come visit you," Dean pleaded, "please, let me see you today?"

"I don't know, Dean, I really don't want you to see me like… this." Jo whispered.

"Joey, no matter how dull your hair is or pale you face looks, I always see you as the kick-ass girl you are." Dean said sincerely.

There was silence on the other line until a soft voice said, "You're a real flirt, you know that?"

Dean smiled as he knew that she would let him see her today. They bid each other goodbye after confirming that after school was a good time to visit. Then he hurriedly put his phone away, and rounded the corner of the school's abandoned chemistry lab. As he was turning someone ran into him, and they both stumbled back. After gaining his balance Dean looks down to find a blushing, honey haired boy staring up at him. The fallen boy had bright blue eye shadow and long, fake eyelashes. Roughly smudged off red lipstick stained his lips. Though shocked at the sight, Dean held out a hand to the other when suddenly a fellow senior came calling out. A sadistic grin marring his usual good looks.

"Here pretty junior, come here pretty boy," he called tauntingly, "we aren't done dolling you up yet!"

Frowning angrily, Dean quickly scooped up the fearful boy and ran inside the backdoor of the chem lab. As the bully turned the corner Dean locked the door, and quickly pulled the boy to the wall with him; who he then laid on top of in order to hide the boy. Soon they hear the door handle jiggling, and then a shadow appearing in the window above them. The boy tensed and gripped on Dean's leather jacket as he ducked his head lower.

"Try to stay quiet, I'm sure he'll leave soon." the older boy whispered softly into his ear.

The boy nodded, his face glowing red under the heavy foundation.

Soon the shadow backed away from the window and left. Dean held a finger to his lips in the universal sign for quiet. Once the boy under him nodded he slowly lifted himself up, and peaked through the window for the bully. Nobody was by the window, so Dean went to the door. Unlocked it and looked outside to see that the bully was truly gone. Locking the door once again, he turned to find that the boy had pulled down all the blinds.

"Well," Dean said unknowingly startling the boy, "I think this is the part where we introduce each other?"

The boy lowered his head.

"I'll go first… Dean Winchester, Supernatural Senior and star athlete."

Suddenly a hand appeared the boy's line of sight, and he looked up to see gentle, hazel eyes staring at him. Meekly he placed his small hand into Dean's larger and calloused one.

"Cas… Castiel Thursdays, S-supernatural Junior and… science geek." he said shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Cas," Dean said smiling kindly at his underclassman, "I'm glad that your eyes have stopped leaking."

Castiel blinked slowly before lifting a hand to touch his now dry cheek. His dry cheek that was still caked with foundation. He frowned as he mixed the makeup on his finger.

"Let's get that off you, yeah?" Dean offered gently.

Together the boys went to the lab tables where Dean had Castiel sit down by the sink while he went to look for the first aid kit, and towels to use for the makeup. As the senior searched the room, Cas busied himself with removing as much of the make up he could with the rough paper towels and cold water from the sink.

"Hey, you're going to hurt yourself like that…" Dean said returning with a first aid kit and soft, clean towels. As he said that, the senior gently grabbed Castiel's wrist to pull his hand away from cleaning the makeup off. Dean threw away the soggy paper towels, and sat beside Cas. They faced each other as Dean began to carefully remove the fake lashes.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** That Lucifer is such a butt, isn't he? I hope that I've caught your attention with this chapter! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Supernatural._

 ** _Please leave a review after reading to inform me of any errors or simply to leave a compliment... or a suggestion for a sequel if I have not stated about making one at the end of the story. Thank you, please enjoy! :) :)_**

* * *

Chapter Two: Castiel Thursdays

Let me tell you a short story.

It was the first day of junior year, and once again a honey haired boy was running as fast as he could. One scary looking, well built boy chasing after him.

The terrified boy had been getting a drink of water when he was grabbed from behind, and dragged into the boys' shower room. He was held forcefully in place until a brunette girl came into the room. Ruby Demonio, a girl that had once been very kind. But a year, or so, ago she was dropped be the love of her life, Benny Lafitte. Benny broke up with her due to a rumor that Ruby was cheating on him with Castiel Tuesdays: the boy currently being held down. Even though both she and Cas had protested against those rumors, someone had supplied photo evidences. That hadn't been the worst part….

No… the worst part had been that my secret had been publicized.

I'm Castiel Thursdays, and I'm homosexual… and I have a crush on the Supernatural High Hunk, Dean Winchester. Ruby and I had once been the best of friends, but after her break up and my sexual orientation being outed. She became a major demon.

"Cassie, Cassie, O where art thou Cassie?" Ruby said singingly as she placed something on a table outside my line of sight.

After the end of sophomore year I knew that it was best for me not to respond to any taunts that Ruby and her boys threw at me, but today was different. Today Ruby was going to take her torture to the next level. Today is the anniversary of her break up with Benny Lafitte. I had no idea what to expect, and I felt myself start to tremble. Powerfully. I have bruises on my arms from where my capturers held tighter.

"The little fag is trembling." a black male said grinning at me nastily, his letter man said "Raphael" and "Senior".

"I bet he's a little masochist, and is enjoying the anticipation of what's gonna happen!" another said laughing loudly.

"Shut up." Ruby snarled, "Raph, go to my car and get the duffel bag!"

"Yes, ma'am." he said.

Then it was only Ruby and the new recruit that was holding me. She finally turned around, and in her hand was a foundation brush. On the table… makeup all over.

"Make sure you hold him tightly," Ruby ordered as she began to apply the foundation on me, "we don't want our doll to mess up our work."

"You'll give me what I want after?" the mystery guy asked a sick tone in his voice.

"Don't worry, honey, I always give my boys what they want if they do a good job."

I shivered. Ruby had actually started to sleep around after she snapped. New rumours say that she sleeps with her male posie as a reward for doing her biddings, but… I don't want to believe that.

The foundation was layered on thickly, and after she glued on those tacky eyelashes. She then forced me to close my eyes. Soon I felt her press quickly into my eyes through my eyelids, eyeshadow. Then she squished my cheeks, hard, to get my lips to pucker. Finally she turned away to get what I think is blush, and it was then that I throw my head back. Hitting my capture, and only concern, right on the nose. The back of my head was in pain, but I didn't stop. I ran. I ran right passed Ruby, and out of the shower room.

Ruby may be the main tormentor, but she isn't much of a runner nor a dirty job doer.

Raphael was in front of me, and I was right about to pass him when Ruby screamed, "Catch the mouse, kitty cat!"

He looked at me with a predatory grin. I sidestepped him and continued to run. He's in basketball, and fast… but I was in cross country during my middle school years. I'm much faster. It's hard to run when your blurry eyed, because of hot angry tears. And then, something incredible happened I thought only ever happened in cheesy romance movies, like Maid in Manhattan. I ran into a broad chest. I literally ran into Dean Winchester. God, kill me please.

Dean Hunky Winchester just saw me in my most humiliating moment ever. But he doesn't laugh at me, or leave me to get caught. No… my crush, my knight in leather armor just picks me up bridal style. He ran away with me in his arms. Ran right into the old chemistry lab, locked the door, and pulled me right under him. My heart was beating so widely I feared that he could feel it through my chest.

Dean Winchester was lying on top of me. I could die happy if my face wasn't such a mess. Don't take me like this God, please.

Why are you so perfect, Dean? With your hazelnut, softly spiked hair. And your gentle hazel-green eyes. Your face is just perfect. A kissable jaw and chin. Your aristocratic nose… broad shoulders and chest. It isn't fair… how could I not fall for this man.

Finally Raphael disappears from the window and I reluctantly let go of Dean's jacket. He's so sweet to protect me. We go to the tables after locking the door and closing the blinds. While Dean goes off to look for things to clean off this icky mud off, I start to roughly scrub with a wet paper towel. I scrub until I feel a warm hand gently grab my wrist.

"Hey," Dean's voice says from the side, "you're gonna hurt yourself like that…"

And now here I am, sitting in front of Dean Winchester as he continuously touches my face. I know it isn't in the romantic way… but still…

Slowly Dean removes the fake lashes glued to mine. He gently dabs a hot towel to my eye to loosen up the lash before he carefully pulls them off little by little. Once the last one was removed Dean asks me to close my eyes. I could feel him very carefully wipe away the eyeshadow and foundation on my eyelids.

"So… who did this?" he asked once I could open my eyes.

"Oh, um…"

"'Look, if you don't want me to tell then I won't… but I wanna know who's doing this to you." Dean said seriously.

"... R-Ruby…" I stuttered looking away.

He gently turned my face back with his hand under my chin, "Ruby who?"

"D-D-Demonio…" I supplied, my face burning.

His eyes lite up with recognition before they became stormy. He was getting angry for me, oh my God… just be my boyfriend already!

"Hm… what lunch period do you have?" Dean asked suddenly as he started to gently rub the foundation off the rest of my face.

"Ruby and I have second…" I answered blushing brightly once I felt his covered finger rub against my lips.

"I have second lunch too, come sit with me." He said demandingly.

"Wha- no… I can't do that… I mean…" I started to stutter, "we barely know each other…"

He chuckled, "I'm not asking for sex, you know?"

My face will just forever be a red tomato.

"Look, no one messes with me… so come sit with me, my freshman brother will be there too." Dean said once he stopped laughing, "You won't be the youngest, if that's what you're worrying about."

All I could do was nod.

"Well, that's all the makeup…" Dean said cheerfully, "would you look at that?"

"What?" I asked looking around.

"You've got a pretty nice looking face," he complimented.

I sat stunned, and I am now definitely sure that my face will forever be a tomato.

He grinned, "Especially with that tomato coloring you've got going on there."

"Oh my gosh," I gasped and began to laugh, "you're so mean!"

I shoved him a bit when he stuck his tongue out at me. And then he took me by surprise by tackling me down, we began to roll around trying to one up the other. My God… what am I do? I'm rolling on the floor of the chemistry lab with possibly the love of my life.

Finally we exhaust ourselves and lay on the floor side by side.

"I'm glad you aren't feeling as down anymore." Dean breathed out.

I stare at him in surprise, I do feel happier, "Thank you, Dean."

He smiled at me, and I swear that I fell even harder.

"Come on, the bell for third is about to ring." Dean said as he got up.

"Did you ditch class?" I asked as I got up as well.

"No, I've got free second period."

"Oh, so do I…"

Together we cleaned up the evidence of us being here, and left the room. Dean and I walked toward the math building where my three period trig was located in. We joked together, though most of his jokes I didn't understand completely. But he seemed to enjoy explaining to me, and then telling me how that joke came to him. We reached the entrance by the time the bell rang.

"Alright, I've got weightlifting third so I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs." he said and ruffled my hair.

"Like it isn't already messy enough!" I shouted after him as he slinked away before I could poke him. I walked calmly to third period, head floating up in cloud nine. I took notes automatically, but I wasn't really listening to what the trig teacher was saying about today's lesson. Not until she said something about a mathematical fair happening in February.

"Though we will be hosting the Mad Science Fair in the coming months," she said as she passed out flyers, "come spring, Supernatural High will be hosting the Universal Pattern Fair. Now the Fairs are designed to give students extra credit, attract college reps, and just have fun! The credits are based on the points given, for example, 10 out of 10 point grade is a credit of 25%. That will boost a C- to a B, and if more points are given than higher the percentage."

Once I got my flyer, I quickly read through it. Reading everything, even the fine print at the top and bottom. There are no set limits as to how many contests a student, or group, may enter.

Finally the bell rang, and everyone cleared out. For once, I was the first one out the door… but really could anyone blame me if they knew who I was going to see? And he was already waiting for me outside… skin glistening with sweat.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Supernatural._

 ** _Please leave a review after reading to inform me of any errors or simply to leave a compliment... or a suggestion for a sequel if I have not stated about making one at the end of the story. Thank you, please enjoy! :) :)_**

* * *

Chapter Three: Be Mine

'Would Dean Winchester please come to the office!'

Dean was just in the middle of moving a tractor tire across the room. Grumbling he wiped the sweat on his forehead away, and chugged some water before leaving the gym. Many of his classmates joked as he passed by.

"What did you do this time, Dean?"

"Who's girlfriend did you steal?"

"Man, so popular even the ladies up in the office can't get enough of you."

"Shut up, guys, I haven't even done anything like that today." Dean said shoving away one of the boys who slung his arm around Dean's shoulders.

"Eh, looks like you're planning to though!"

Finally Dean got outside and headed out for the office. Along the way a few stray students would smile and wave at the passing star athlete, and a good few of them were girls who winked and blew kisses his way. Dean took it all in stride as he made his way to the office. He noticed a few boys who would wave and smile shyly at him. One boy he noticed was walking to the restrooms from the math building. A large grin formed on his lips.

"Cas!" Dean shouted and ran to the surprised boy.

"Dean?" the honey haired boy said turning only to be meet with a strong hug, and a overwhelming scent of Dean Winchester.

Looking down at his newest friend, Dean grinned smugly, "Hey, tomato face."

Castiel's eyes widened before he glared at the senior still holding him. His face becoming even redder.

"Remember to meet me at the stairs okay?" Dean reminded as he left go, "I have to run to the office."

"I heard…" Cas replied pouting a bit.

"You even pout cute," he said jokingly, "get any cuter and I might fall for you."

Before Castiel could reply, Dean had already left to the office.

Finally he made it to the office where he was then sent to his senior counselor. His time there only took half of third period, and Dean learned that his graduation was in danger from his poor grades. Though he was angry and ranted to Mr. Fuller, Dean understood that it was nobody's fault but his. On his way back the class Dean thought about what Fuller had said about getting enough extra credit point. His only concern was if he could do it alone.

These thoughts of doubt plagued his mind for the rest of the period.

Dean was so deep in thought that he missed when the coach order everyone to go change, but he managed to at least put on a clean shirt. Though he was still sweaty. Soon he was at the math building waiting for Castiel who didn't keep him waiting for long.

"Hey tomato face!" Dean called with a silly grin on his face.

"I have a name you know!" Cas grumbled as he quickly jabbed Dean in the side twice.

Squirming away Dean smiled, "Yeah, I know, but whenever I call you that your face gets red."

And as if on cue Castiel blushed darkly. Dean laughed and put his arm around the shorter male's shoulders. Together they began to walk to the cafeteria. Upon entering the cafeteria Castiel shrinks into Dean even more as he spots Ruby at the far corner of the room surrounded by her hungry dogs.

A strong, reassuring voice whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, Castiel, as long as I'm around I won't let any of 'em get to you."

Castiel smiled shakily as he was sheppard to Dean's table where he could already see a few other athletes gathered, and one boy reading a large book.

"The nerd with the book is my kid brother, Sam." Dean said having followed Castiel's eyes.

"But you said your brother's a freshman!" Cas exclaimed quietly once they got to the table.

Sam slowly glanced up, "I got the taller genes from our mother's side, Dean got the short straw."

Growling at his little brother, Dean pulled him into a headlock once he lifted his arm from around Castiel.

"You may be taller, Sammie, but I can still own your ass." he said.

"Okay, okay… geez…" Sam surrendered and escaped from his armed prison, "So who's this? Not an athlete?"

Castiel squirmed a bit as all the people at the table turned to stare at him. Most of them wondering what made this nerd so special to have Dean escort him to Dean Winchester's table.

"Sam, meet Castiel Thursdays," Dean introduced pulling the junior closer to the table, "Cas, meet my nerd brother."

In a timid, cute voice Castiel said, "Hello, Sam, it's nice to meet you."

"You're cute." Sam deadpanned, "No wonder you brought him, Dean."

Castiel stood beside Dean in confusion while Dean replied, "It isn't like that, dweb."

"Sure it isn't, sure you're don't have a weakness for cute things." Sam countered and went back to reading his book.

Dean fumed a bit, and snarled at everyone else for watching. Sighing, he turned to Castiel with a friendly smile.

"Sorry about that, Sam and I can get a bit carried away… would you like to get some lunch?" he asked the junior still standing in confusion.

"Oh, um… I brought lunch, but I could, uh… maybe, if you want, accompany you?" Cas replied quietly.

"Sure, let's go." Dean accepted with a cheerful smile once again placing his arm around Castiel's shoulders.

Lunch for Castiel was surprisingly fast when in Dean's company as none of the usual bullies dared to walk up to the table, and create a scene with Dean Winchester so close by. Soon enough Castiel decided to make his way to the three course science class, and bid everyone at the table goodbye. Even though he heatedly argued with Dean to stay and finish eat, and that really his class wasn't so far away and the teacher was always in the class eating his lunch; but the taller boy shrugged it off and continued to walk with Cas.

"It really doesn't bother me, I ate three burgers already… and besides, I have to talk to Mr. Azazel anyway… about the science fair thing." Dean said looping his arm around his smaller friend again.

"Oh, I'm so excited for the fairs… I'm already thinking about all the things I can do!" Cas exclaimed excited bouncing a bit as he walked, which made the other chuckle.

"You're cute, nerd." Dean teased merrily.

"Actually, I prefer geek." he corrected grinning happily making Dean laugh.

The two were approaching the science buildings when Dean stopped and pulled Castiel aside. He stood in front of the other, nervously with a hand rubbing his neck. Cas inquired if he was feeling ill after eating those three burgers. Dean grinned a bit, and shook his head.

"I gotta ask you something…" he said.

"Okay?"

Dean leaned in a bit, their noses an inch away until he went closer to Castiel's reddened ears and quietly whispered.

"Will you be my… you know?" Dean asked quietly, unaware that he was being too vague and making Castiel's face resemble a tomato again.

"Y-yours?" Cas stuttered, blushing madly once Dean moved away.

He nodded, "Well, the fair states that you can have a partner… and I know that you like a lot of academic stuff… so I thought that the fair would be a great way to get to know you more, and you'd actually be helping me a lot with my grade."

Castiel stared blankly at his crush, the blush turning pale.

"Cas? What's the matter?" Dean asked worriedly.

"... you're just like everyone else…" Castiel said bitterly and looked away from Dean's hazel gaze, "you just want to use me for my brains!"

"What?" he replied surprised, "No, no it isn't like that! I swear… I wouldn't make you do all the work!"

"That's what they've all said, but you'll just make excuses… 'oh, practice ran late again can you look up this and this' or 'my computer isn't working and I won't have time to go to the library, can you just…' you're just lying!" Castiel screamed at Dean, hurt that the other would try something like this.

"No, Cas, please listen-"

But Castiel wouldn't listen, and walked past the other. Running away from Dean as fast as he could. Just as he turned the corner he was shoved against the wall. Opening his eyes, he meet warm hazels.

"Let me go, Winchester!" he demanded angrily as he tried to fight out of Dean's grip.

"Not until you hear me out, Cas… please, just let me exp-"

"I don't want to hear your lies!" he interrupted, fighting harder.

Dean started to get frustrated at the shorter male, even though he found him extremely cute trying to escape from his current pinned arms. Then an idea came to the forefront of his mind, a stupid idea, but an idea nonetheless. Nodding to himself, he tightened his hold on the squirming junior and pinned the boy's wrists together with one big hand. Using the other, Dean tilted Castiel's head up by his chin, and quickly pressed his chapped lips to velvet soft ones.

Castiel's eyes widened as what he was about to say was silenced by Dean's face getting closer, and then Dean's lips mashing with his. The reason for being angry was promptly forgotten once the chapped lips upon his started to move gently. He whimpered as he returned the chaste kiss. Too soon, the kiss ended.

"I… um… I don't know what just happened, but please Cash listen to-" Dean began to say, a heavy blush dusting his strong cheek bones.

"I'll be your partner." Castiel said quietly looking up at Dean with bright eyes, and a soft red face.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Supernatural._

 ** _Please leave a review after reading to inform me of any errors or simply to leave a compliment... or a suggestion for a sequel if I have not stated about making one at the end of the story. Thank you, please enjoy! :) :)_**

* * *

Chapter 4: Presence of Death

"Miss? You have a visitor."

"Yeah, let him in…"

Sitting upon a white bed was a pale girl of soft, golden hair and tired, blue eyes. Standing within the doorway of the hospital room was a bronze male with saddened hazel eyes. She smiles sweetly at him, and waves for him to journey inside. Patting the empty edge beside her. He settles down on the bed, and pulls her close to him sharing his warmth.

"Did you have another episode?"

"Yeah… they're going to keep me inside for awhile."

"How long is awhile?"

"Just a week or so… no biggie, Dean."

"Okay, so I'll take you to get some ice cream and pie once you're free." Dean claimed as he tightened his hold on Jo.

Jo smiled happily as Dean became cheerful once more. Soon the two were chatting away as they shared warmth in the cold room. Dean became very animated as he told Jo all about the new friend he had made. As he spoke about Castiel Jo suddenly began to laugh hysterically.

"What the hell Jo?! I'm serious this kid is bullied-" he said slightly angered.

"Yes, yes, by Ruby. That isn't why I'm laughing though." Jo stated as she elbowed Dean in his side.

"Then… what's so funny?"

"Dean, you're such a blockhead!" she stated with a fond smile.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dean said, glaring playfully.

Jo stared at Dean for awhile before asking, "You can't even see it, can you?"

"Enlighten me then." he huffed.

"Dean, how did you know that I had a crush on you last year?"

"Well, you stayed close to me a lot, flirted and hung out with me every chance you got."

"Keep going."

Dean stared at her for a bit trying to remember how she use to be before they dated.

"You were pretty shy and blushed a lot, and you'd get upset at me for getting close to you to tease you before we started going out. You'd get hurt when I said something that confused you, because I wasn't clear enough… or you didn't let me explain."

At that Jo elbowed his ribs, and he grunted with a smile.

"Whatever, goof, now how did you know you liked me back?"

Dean smiled widely as he once again pulled her close to him.

"My face would feel hot, I would smile non stop while you were around, and I always wanted to tease you."

"Yeah… how does Castiel act around you?"

"Uh? Wait, where is this heading. Jo?" Dean asked furrowing his brows.

"Just answer the question."

"Uh… well, I guess, he's really shy at first until he gets comfortable enough to joke back with me. He tends to blush a lot whenever I get really close to him, or when I tease him about blushing. He's kinda sensitive and misunderstands what I say sometimes…"

"Okay, so then what does that tell you?

"Um, that Cas isn't as badass as you?"

"... Fuck, you're a blockhead." Jo said frustrated.

"Hey, I answered!"

Jo rolled her as, and push away so she could be stare at Dean.

"Yeah, but you still don't get it!" she semi yelled, "Ugh! Never mind, tell me the rest of the story!"

"... Jo-"'

"I'm tired Dean, just… please?"

"Okay… So after Sam met Castiel, lunch was relatively quiet…"

Dean and Jo lay cuddled together on the hospital bed as he continued to tell her what had happened at school. He goofed with her about the nerd talk between Cas and Sam, and all the teasing he did by calling them little nerds. How, then, Castiel pouted while scolding him that it was geek, and not nerd. Finally, Dean told her that they walked to the science building when he then started to mumble about how he had asked Cas to be his partner.

"What? And he agreed just like that?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Well, uh, not exactly… no…"

"You're a miracle worker, Dee, Castiel hasn't teamed up with anyone for anything since freshman year."

"So he told me…"

"How in the world did you convince him to be your partner? Did you bribe him with a date?" she teased with a devilish smile.

"What? No! I… I honestly don't know what changed his mind."

"Okay, then… what did you do?"

"Uh… I… um, well, I… kissed him?"

"What!?"

Suddenly, right after the shout, Jo began to cough violently. Spots of blood appearing on her hand once she took it away from covering her mouth. She stared in shock as Dean hurriedly pressed a button to call the nurse. Soon women in white entered the room with two doctors. Dean quickly stepped to the side as the medical people surrounded Jo.

"Son, what happened?" one doctor asked once they were sure that Jo wasn't experiencing another episode.

"We were talking about what's been happening, you know, just talking about our day… and we got to a topic that I guess shocked Jo… and then she started to cough…" Dean answered frowning in worry, "is she okay?"

"She'll be fine in a couple of days, son… but for now, let's cut your visit today short?" the doctor said reassuringly as he pat Dean's shoulder.

"Can I say… can I tell her 'see you later'?" Dean asked hopefully.

Getting the okay from the doc, he walked over to a now very pale Jo. Taking her cold hand in his warm ones, Dean sat.

"Hey, badass…"

"I'm sorry, Dean." she replied sadness lacing her tired voice.

"It's okay… I'm sorry that what I said shocked you so much."

"You just surprised me… like always."

"The doc says that you'll be fine in a couple of days, so I'll try to come by tomorrow okay?"

"I'd like that… it was nice seeing you today." Jo said smiling softly.

"Take care, Jo," Dean whispered as he noted her eyes slowly closing, "sweet dreams."

He placed a kiss on her forehead before standing and leaving the room. The door closed soundlessly behind him as he walked quietly down the hallway. It was already six o'clock. He bid the nurses and doctors goodnight, and climbed into his car. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Hello?" he greeted.

"Uh.. h-hi, Dean.. it's Castiel?" replied a quiet, raspy voice.

"Hey, Cas, what's up?" Dean asked smiling softly at the hesitant voice.

"Can you, uh, come pick me… uh… up?" Castiel asked, huffing softly.

"Sure, where are you?" he asked, starting his car.

"A-at school… old library, please hurry." the junior begged, and hung up before Dean could asked what was wrong.

Feeling a sense of dread, Dean quickly threw his phone on the passenger seat and put the car in drive. And speed toward the school as quickly as the speed limit allowed… a may have gone a couple of miles above it.

"I swear, if those asses are hurting him, I'll fucking kill them," Dean growled, "starting with the bitch."

It took Dean thirty minutes to get to the school, he parked right next to the gate. Ran past the gantier closing said gate, ignoring the old man's shouting, and ran right to the old library that he had first dragged Castiel into. He burst into the room to find Raph and Castiel rolling on the floor as they both tried to get the upperhand.

Dean noticed that Castiel had a bleeding lip, and sudden hot rage surged through him. He tackled Raphel to the floor and punched him once on the nose successfully knocking the jock out.

"You're lucky that I don't have the time to do worse, coward." Dean spat to the unconscious senior.

Getting up, Dean made his way to a wide-eyed Castiel, who also sported a dark bruise to his eye. Dean growled angrily at the injuries his new friend had gotten. Castiel flinched back, and Dean's face softened as he kneeled down in front of the junior.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get here faster." he whispered.

Castiel smiled wearily, "You're here now…"

Dean frowned and pulled Castiel into a strong hug, "I'm taking you home."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Supernatural._

 ** _Please leave a review after reading to inform me of any errors or simply to leave a compliment... or a suggestion for a sequel if I have not stated about making one at the end of the story. Thank you, please enjoy! :) :)_**

* * *

Chapter 5: Knowing You

Dean sped home with Castiel snuggly wrapped in his leather jacket. Within the next twenty-five minutes the two high schoolers reached the Singer's residence where Bobby and Sam were waiting for them. Once the impala was parked, Dean got out and carried a sleeping Cas into the house.

"What happened to him?" Sam asked worriedly, as he carried in towels and a bowl of hot water.

"Some fucked up moron decided to beat on him." Dean replied as he ringed the now wet towel.

The Winchester brothers took care of Castiel's injuries as his slept. Carefully dabbing the blood away from his lip, and applying a cold press to his throbbing eye. Dean took extra care in cleaning Castiel's injured knuckles.

"I think imma have to teach Cas, how to correctly throw a punch." Dean said frowning at the bruises and cuts.

"Are you gonna take him home later?" Sam asked.

"... think Bobby would mind if he stayed the night?" Dean asked mostly to himself.

"You know he wouldn't… but do you know Castiel's home number?"

"Fuck… no." he answered.

Once the brothers were done caring for Castiel's injuries, Sam left to go heat up some dinner for Dean and Cas. Dean stayed with the slumbering boy, and tried to wake him up.

"You sure are a deep sleeper…" Dean huffed as Castiel continued to sleep.

The older boy stared at him. In Dean's mind, Castiel looked quite beautiful for a boy. Long eyelashes that rested upon his pronounced cheeks. An aristocratic nose, strong and almost sculpture-like. Slowly, without awareness, he started to get closer to Cas. Plush lips… rosy pink and slightly open… invitingly open.

"D-Dean…?" a soft, raspy voice whispered.

His hazel green eyes quickly flickered up to met clear, sky blue eyes.

"Uh… good morning…" he replied sheepishly, his cheeks hot.

"Where are we?" Castiel asked, his face slightly red with Dean still close.

"At my house… you kinda knocked out during the ride over."

"Oh."

Castiel gingerly sat up as he started to feel sore all over from where Rapahel had previously managed to hit him.

"I, um, I gotta apologize to you." Dean said.

Castiel turned to him, "Please, Dean, I already said that it was okay."

"No, not about getting to you too late… I meant… um, for kissing you earlier today."

"Oh… I'm not mad or anything…" he said looking down at his bandaged hands.

"You're not?"

"No, I'm not." Castiel said, staring Dean in the eyes to make sure he understood.

"Oh… well, that's good," Dean said with relief, "so about the science fair-"

"I still want to be your partner." Castiel stated bluntly.

"Oh… good, good… thank you, really."

"But you better not slack on me or… or… or, um, I'll kiss you next time!" Castiel said… and blushed once he realized what he threatened.

Dean grinned widely at him, and slowly began to get closer to the shocked boy.

"Mm, well, Mr. Tomato… I'll be sure to slack off extra time then." Dean purred as he got closer and closer to the now very red Castiel.

"Brother, please don't make Cas lose anymore connection to his brain by being a big dork." a voice sighed from the doorway.

Sam really didn't know what to think from the display that he had walked into, but seeing his big brother fluttering with very flustered Castiel was entertaining. When Dean turned to him like a deer staring at headlights, well, Sam almost fell to the floor in laughter. Seeing a bright red blush form on a normal calm Dean was new, and something that Sam, the evil little brother he is, will thoroughly abuse.

"S-sorry, Cas." Dean said, backing away from the injured boy.

Once the awkwardness had disappeared, the three boys set off to find Bobby in order to ask him if Castiel could stay over. After assuring that his parents really wouldn't mind him staying at a friend's house for one night, Bobby gave the okay. What no one really knew until later that night was that Castiel's parents were rarely home, and if they were did not really care about what their son did in his free time.

Together they started on their homework and whatnots. Dean actually understanding what the math problems and other class assignments were about thanks to Castiel making it understandable to him. Finally finishing the very last homework assignment the boys were starving, well… Sam and Dean were. Castiel looked right as rain as he finished up his detailed chem homework.

"Clear the tables boys, food's ready." Bobby ordered as he finished the last touches on their night's dinner. It looked… questionable.

"Pizza." Dean, Sam, and Bobby said together while Castiel poked at the… whatever… on his plate with a fork.

As the three argued about what kind of pizza to get this time, Cas silently walked to the kitchen and put on a seemingly untouched apron. Soon the kitchen was filled with the wonderful aroma of hamburger steak. The only sound was of sizzling meat and Castiel humming softly as he whisked away at a rich sauce.

"Uh… Cas… what are you doing?" Dean finally asked.

"Japanese hamburger steak with sunny side up eggs and steamed veggies." he answered.

"Holy shit, Dean, marry him…" Sam commanded as he wiped drool away, "marry him right now."

Castiel and Dean both became tomato faces.

Soon the four began to eat the newly placed dishes. Dean, Sam, and Bobby all stopped eating after taking that one bite, their forks still in their mouths. All three staring wide eyed at the angelic being sent from God himself, because only a heavenly soul could create this heavenly food currently in front of them.

Castiel stared back at them amused as he continued to eat his dinner.

"It'll get cold if you just keep staring." he said as he cut another piece off.

And as if a switch had been flipped, they began to devour their meals. All too soon, they were finished.

"Where did you learn to cook like that, son?" Bobby asked as he helped Castiel clean the dishes.

"Oh, um… well, you see, I kind of live on my own most of the time, so" he explained shyly, "you kinda have to learn to cook when it's just five year old you with no one else around."

"Yer parents don't live with you?" the older gent asked, curiously.

"Not really.. I mean, they come and go, but are mostly gone." Castiel admitted.

"Hm, if you're willing to cook for us cavemen then you're welcomed here anytime." Bobby said as he ruffled the young man's chocolate locks.

Castiel blushed slightly in happiness as he offered a smile to the older man. Once everything was washed and put in their proper places the four got ready for bed. Since Bobby only really had three bedrooms Castiel would have to either sleep in the living room or bunk with one of the boys, or the boys bunk with in one of the brother's room. Dean subtly (not really) offered for Castiel to bunk with him. Sam and Bobby both smirked at each other as Dean showed Cas where his room was. Castiel blushed the whole time as Dean's arm was once again on his person, but this time it found its way onto his waist.

"Uh, you can take the bed…" Dean said after a while of them just staring at the one bed.

"N-no… it's your bed!" Castiel refused, "I can sleep on the floor."

"That defeats the purpose of you sleeping in here." he stated.

"So does you sleeping elsewhere after you offered." Castiel countered.

Soon enough they both climbed into the twin sized bed. Dean pressed against the wall as Castiel lead down on his side facing away from the senior. Next thing the junior knew was being surrounded by scorching warmth as Dean spooned him from behind.

He whispered as he blushed, "I was thinking about the science fair… I might have an idea."

"Already?" Dean asked surprised.

"Mhm, anyway… I was thinking that we can do something involving stars?" Castiel said.

"How are we gonna do that?" Dean asked.

"Well… so, we're gonna take the old volcano approach, but instead of lava we're gonna try to make it erupted a liquid galaxy and then freeze it instantly." Castiel explained, as he tugged the blankets around them.

"Uh, sounds kinda complicated…" he stated lamely.

"But it'll be sure to win us first place, and give you the highest points possible in order to boost your grade."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Dean complemented squeezing the boy in his arms tighter.

Castiel blushed and snuggled closer to Dean. And then… suddenly, strong hands were firmly on his hips.

"Cas, please don't move any closer." a suddenly very husky sounding Dean asked.

"W-why?" Castiel questioned feeling a bit dizzy from feeling Dean's strong hands.

"Because I'm hard." he answered honestly.

Castiel whimpered softly as his whole body began to burn up.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Supernatural._

 _Please leave a review after reading to inform me of any errors or simply to leave a compliment... or a suggestion for a sequel if I have not stated about making one at the end of the story. Thank you, please enjoy! :) :)_

 ** _WARNING! MAJOR SMUT AHEAD! PLEASE HAVE A BOX OF TISSUES AND A HOSPITAL NUMBER ON SPEED DIAL!_**

* * *

Chapter 6: Whispered Confessions

Dean woke to cold arms as the body that had been sleeping in them was no longer there. Frowning he sat up, and quickly noticed that his pajama pants had an obvious tent. Becoming red faced Dean prayed that Castiel hadn't noticed that. Getting up from bed he traveled to the bathroom and promptly turned the shower on. Removed his clothes, and stepped under the cold spray.

"Fuck… it isn't going down." Dean said, and turned the water to hot.

He slowly began to stroke his hardened member as he fantasized about some hot babe, but suddenly her blonde hair turned brown and she began to develop a more masculine physique. Then it was Castiel Thursdays that he was imagining fucking.

"What the fuck!" Dean exclaimed, and gasped loudly as he suddenly came.

He stood under the spray of water for a long time thinking about what just happened. Why did he start imagining Castiel? Why did his cock get harder once he did? Why was he twitching again after just ejaculating?! A sudden knock on the door shook him from his trance.

"Dean, breakfast is on the table," Castiel said, "if you don't hurry Bobby and Sam will eat it all."

"Y-yeah, I'll be out in a sex… I mean sec!" Dean shouted, blushing darkly at his slip.

"O-oh… okay!" he replied and Dean could clearly hear him running out of the hall.

"Fuck!"

Soon Dean was clothed, and was downstairs with a hot, steaming plate of buttered toast with sunny side up and pancakes soaked with maple syrup. Looking at the other two Dean saw that Castiel was piling more pancakes onto another plate that he soon placed in the middle of the table… and Bobby quickly snatched five more from the seemingly billion hotcakes.

"Damn, Bobby… how much have you eaten?" Dean asked.

"Twelve pancakes and four sausages, and two toasts." Sam stated as he had also eaten that much.

"Dean, try to hurry so we can go buy the materials we need for our project." Castiel stated as he finally sat down to eat his own breakfast.

At the department store the two high schooler pushed a cart already nearly full of sciencey material, and at the register the two argued on who it was going to pay for all of it. At the end, they split the billing. Dean grumbling that he could've paid for it, and he was paying for lunch.

"Dean, I'm not a girl. I can pay for my own food." Castiel said, blushing scarlet as Dean glared at him.

"You're doing most of the work, and I'm just following your orders since you're the know how… at least let me pay for the stuff!" he replied, grumbling as Cas giggled at him.

Dean stared at the junior thoughtfully, "You know, Cas, a friend of mine tells me a really dense … she says I can't see what's in front of me."

"What?" Castiel asked not understanding.

"Jo, my ex… she… she kinda told me that you, um…" he replied getting flustered as Castiel stared at him wide eyed, "uh, it isn't important, forget it."

"S-she… did she tell you about me?" Castiel asked his voice trembling.

Dean and Castiel stared at each other long after they got back to Bobby's. They stayed inside the impala in awkward, heavy silence.

"Fuck it." Dean said, and before Castiel could even get confused the older boy surged forward and slammed their lips together.

Castiel squeaked before sighing and closing his eyes. Feeling chapped lips kiss him tenderly and a calloused hand moving from the back on his neck to gripping chocolate locks. Dean's kiss soon turned heated as he licked Castiel's lips, begging him for entrance. The young brunette gasped as a hot tongue plunged into his mouth. All too soon the need to breathe outweighed the need suck face. Be the time they got their breathing under control Castiel was a complete tomato face… Dean equally so.

"Cas… I-"

"-wow…" Castiel breathed interrupting Dean.

They stared at each other, and then laughed.

"Castiel?"

"Yes?" he answered

Dean leaned in closer as if he was going to kiss the boy again, "Let's go on a date."

"E-eh?"

"Let's go eat… and see movie." Dean said, smiling at the blushing boy.

Soon the two were at the town's movie theatre to see the newest movie on a tale of two brothers going against a biblical event, and coming out on top even if Fate had them destined to kill each other. As the movie played, Castiel boldly laced his fingers with Dean's. Both had content smiles as they enjoy the perfect fit of the other's hand in theirs. Near the end of the movie, Dean leaned toward Castiel and whispered in his ear.

"Be mine boyfriend."

Castiel quickly turned to face Dean, staring at him wide eyed and red faced. Dean smiled and kissed him as the credits rolled on the screen. As the lights turned back on, the older boy released Castiel's lips.

"Let's go." Dean said as he stood still holding Castiel's hand.

The drive home was quiet and peaceful, until…

"Do you really like me, Dean?" Castiel asked staring down at his lap.

Dean glanced at the boy, "Yeah, you're an awesome guy."

"No… I mean, do you l-love me?"

"Well, I don't know… I feel something for you." Dean answered honestly.

"I love you… I've been in love with you since my freshman year…" Castiel confessed.

"Really, that long?" he asked surprised, "Why didn't you ever…"

"Come forward?" Castiel said, "I was scared…. I'm the school's biggest geek, as if the school's hottest athlete would even give me-"

Dean slammed hard on the breaks.

"D-dean?"

Suddenly, a strong hand held Castiel's chin and pulled his face closer to a clearly pissed off Dean Winchester. But before Castiel could voice his concern he soon felt Dean's lips roughly on his. He aggressively shoved his tongue into Castiel's mouth, mapping out the wet cavern and rubbing against his tongue. Castiel quickly melted as he began to heat up from Dean's kiss. Suddenly he felt something throb under his hand.

"Eek!" He squeaked and pulled away from the kiss, only to find his hand resting on Dean's lap.

And Dean's hand keeping it there.

"D-D-Dean?" Castiel stammered, face glowing red.

"Thursdays, I don't give a rat's ass to most of the school… but I can tell you this right now, that if you had came up to me and tried to either become friends with me or, hell, even worked up the courage to confess to me then it would've worked out somehow." Dean stated, "Look, even if I had rejected you, I would've always remembered you… because, well, I do like cute things… and you're really cute. But that's not the point… see if you had confessed then I would've been searching you out in crowds."

"Really? Why?" Castiel asked suddenly forgetting that his hand was currently resting on a very hard Dean Jr.

"Well… cause I would've wanted to get to know you to see if you'd be someone I wanted."

"And… you want me now?" Castiel asked bashfully.

Dean smiled fondly, "Yes, I do want you… and in case my words aren't enough… you can feel how much I want you."

Castiel stared at him for a while in confusion until a continuous throbbing came from under his hand. His face quickly reddened as he realized that Dean Winchester had a hard on.

"I… I did that?" he asked blushing darkly.

"Just from kissing." Dean confirmed.

Castiel bravely squeezed once, and pulled back at the sudden gasp from Dean. Quickly apologizing thinking that he had hurt the man he loved. Dean chuckled, and simply told him that it felt really good.

"O-oh… um, then, maybe we should… um, con-continue?" Cas asked shily.

"Maybe we should… let's go home." Dean said, and put the car in drive.

"Not to Bobby's… they'll hear…" Castiel whispered.

"You wanna go to your place?" Dean asked surprised, "Won't your parents be there?"

"No, they're rarely ever home, and in fact this month they're away on a cruise." he answered as he efficiently gave directions to his home.

There they were parked in the empty lot at the top of a hill away from the other house a few turns below. Castiel opened the door, and Dean followed him inside.

"So.. um, I've never really done anything like this before…" Castiel confessed.

"Neither have I…" Dean said, and they both laughed.

Even though neither boy really knew what they were doing they soon found the way to each other's lips. Dean had Castiel pressed against a wall as he kissed him passionately, saliva drooling out of their mouths as their tongues had a battle of dominance. He pushed his body closer to the smaller boy, and both broke away from the kiss as a gasp tore from their throats. Suddenly, it was as a switch had turned on, and Castiel fell to his knees.

"Cas?"

Not answering, he quickly undid Dean's pants and pulled his bottoms off. It was right there in front of him. A hard Dean Winchester, precum leaking out from the tip… enough of it to drip off. Poking his tongue out, Castiel licked up the precum.

"Fuck!" Dean growled as he suddenly grabbed hold of Castiel's head and thrust forward.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Supernatural._

 ** _Please leave a review after reading to inform me of any errors or simply to leave a compliment... or a suggestion for a sequel if I have not stated about making one at the end of the story. Thank you, please enjoy! :) :)_**

* * *

Chapter 7: I See Stars in Your Eyes

Castiel stayed put as he felt Dean's cock throb against his throat. Moaning, the vibrations caused Dean to curse as he threw his head back and clenched Castiel's hair tighter. Drool slipped out of Castiel's mouth as he started to salivate more. And soon enough, he was bobbing his head onto Dean's thick, hard cock. Finally, he had achieved his goal, Castiel had Dean's cock fully inside his mouth. He gazed up and froze as he and Dean made eye contact. Dean's eyes were full of lust.

"Fucking hell… Cas, you're killing me… I can't hold back anymore," Dean said staring down at the errotic scene before him, "I'm going to fuck that pretty little mouth."

Grabbing both sides of Castiel's head, Dean held him still as he thrusted into the slobbering mouth embracing his cock. Castiel moaned as he felt Dean's cock rubbing back and forward against his tongue. Dean was slowly losing control, as he fucked Castiel's mouth.

"Shit… I'm going to cum, Cas," Dean gasped, "C-can I cum? Can I cum in your mouth?"

Just as Castiel nodded, Dean pushed his head completely onto his cock and came.

Castiel pulled away with his head thrown back, and visibly swallowed all of the semen in his mouth. Dean stared open mouthed.

"Holy fuck…." he whispered as he notice Castiel smiling lustfully at him.

"You're still hard." he stated matter-o-factly.

Dean nodded dumbly and suddenly gasped loudly as Castiel quickly took him into his throat once more before letting go just as fast. Dean's cock twitched.

"Come on, to my room." Castiel said grabbing hold of his hand, and led Dean upstairs.

They reached Castiel's room eventually after many quick stops to kiss and remove clothes. By the time that they reached his room, they were only left in their boxers.

"Your rooms huge…" Dean noted as he watched Castiel crawl onto the four poster bed.

"Join me." he said a seductive purr in his voice.

Dean quickly obeyed. Soon their tongues were in each other's mouths once more as they stroked the other's cock.

"Can… can you make l-love to me?" Castiel asked as Dean trailed kisses down his neck.

"Yes… God, yes…" he breathed out, and promptly bit Castiel on the shoulder electing a pleasured gasp.

Dean spent time exploring Castiel's body. Lovingly caressing the boy's pale skin leaving goosebumps all over his body. Trailing kissing down his neck as he teasingly touched the boy's legs. Just being the junction of his ear and neck, Dean harshly sucked making Castiel cry out in pleasure. A dark mark was left, and Dean smiled smugly.

"Now, everyone will know you're taken." Dean whispered and blew into the younger boy's ear making him shiver.

Dean slowly made his way down to Castiel's hardened cock. Swallowing, he touched the wet tip with his finger and spread the precum around. Steeling himself, Dean slowly licked his boyfriend's cock from base to tip then took the head into his mouth swirling his tongue around the tip. Castiel gasped and moaned as he felt every cell in his body begin to heat up. Dean had never done anything like this before, hell he had never been with another male before… but this was turning him so on, no, Castiel was turning him so on. Groaning, Dean took the rest of Castiel into his mouth.

"D-Dean I-I'm gonna cu-cum!" he gasped as he felt his cock completely engulfed.

Dean pulled away just in time, "Not right now you're not… I'm going to make you completely lose your mind."

"Huh?" Castiel asked, calming down from almost ejeculating.

"Suck my cock again… drool all over it." Dean ordered.

Dean laid flat on his back and instructed Castiel to place his knees near his head and for him to bend forward until he could suck on Dean's cock comfortably. As Castiel happily sucked on his cock once again, Dean busied himself with making his fingers nicely wet. Very gently he pressed on digit against Castiel's hole.

"D-Dean?" Cas asked hesitantly.

"Just focus on sucking my cock, love… imma just make sure that I make you ready for it."

"Okay…"

Very gently, Dean pressed into and away from the tight hole with one finger. After a while he managed to get one third of his index finger inside Castiel's ass. The boy above him gasped at the surprisingly painless sensation, and moaned as Dean slowly wiggled his finger inside him. Ever so slowly Dean fit the rest of his index finger inside his tight ass, and began to work his second digit in. Castiel tried to focus on just sucking on Dean's cock, but it proved to be difficult as Dean provided him a pleasurable and slightly painful sensation.

"Keep sucking my cock, baby." Dean said encouragingly.

He cussed as he suddenly felt his cock get engulfed in wetness. In a little over an hour, Dean was finally satisfied that Castiel was stretched enough for his cock.

"Are you ready, love?" he asked.

"Please… Dean, I can't wait anymore…" he begging, as he moved to the side.

"Okay…"

Getting on his knees, Dean aligned himself with Castiel's ass and slowly pushed in. Castiel hissed as Dean's cock was still too big, but his love was being very gentle… and going extremely slow… almost inhumanly so. Dean really had to control himself and breath to calm down. Finally, the tip was inside and Dean continued to push forward until his cock was completely inside Castiel's tight ass.

"Fuck… how are you still so fucking tight?" Dean said, breathlessly.

"M-move…" Castiel said, bumping his hips back.

"You're really asking for it…" he replied as he grabbed hold of Castiel's luscious hips.

Pulling out until just the tip of his cock remained, Dean thrust forward rapidly and repeated the action. Castiel in the meantime was a moaning mess. And as Dean once more thrust inside the hot ass, Castiel screamed as his lover found his sweet spot.

"Oh, baby… make that sound again." Dean whispered into his ear once he leaned down.

Castiel shivered, and screamed again as Dean quickly started to thrust against that one spot thoroughly abusing it. Almost impossibly so, Castiel's ass got tighter around Dean's cock driving him mad. Quickly sitting on his heels, Dean spread his knees farther apart and lifted Castiel by his arms until they were both on their knees. He began to thrust deeper into Castiel's ass, and continued to hit his prostate.

"Oh my god! Oh, oh… Dean! F-fuck!" Castiel gasped out.

Castiel's hand shoot out and grabbed onto the bed frame. Dean quickly grabbed his hips again and humped into him with abandon. Thrusting into that tight ass and pulling luscious hips back. Dean was quickly losing his control.

"Fucking hell, your ass is so fucking tight Castiel… shit, I'm going to fuck your brains out." Dean growled and with both hands began to fist Castiel's throbbing cock.

He was being overstimulated, feeling a long, thick cock hitting his prostate and hot hands rapidly jerking his cock was making his mind dizzy with ecstasy.

"Cumming!" he screamed as he unwillingly released all his semen, and decorated his bed frame with a creamy white.

Dean did not give him a chance to catch his breath. His strong boyfriend lifted him up from his legs, and began to fucking him upward.

"I love your tight ass, baby," Dean growled thrusting up into Castiel's wet ass, "get hard for me again baby, cum for me again."

As Dean continued to fuck the brains out of his little boyfriend, Castiel's cock was twitching once more growing hard.

"That's right, love… get hard again, you like me fucking you, don't you?" Dean growled, "My lusty little geek."

Winchester placed Castiel back down on the bed, his ass sticking up. Placing his hands on the smaller male's shoulders, Dean supported himself on his feet with his knees bent completely.

"I hope you're ready to be fucked like an animal, Castiel." Dean said.

"More, Dean, more… please, I love you, I love your cock… please, fuck me more." Castiel begging, screaming as Dean thrusted against his prostate.

"God, yes, baby… scream for me again." Dean said.

With Castiel's ass in the air, and his knees bent that way, Dean began to heatedly thrust into his boyfriend's wanton ass fucking him faster and harder the more Castiel screamed out his pleasure.

"I'm going to cum soon… cum with me." Dean said as he flipped Castiel onto his back and picked him up once again.

Dean thrust up harder and harder as he came closer to cumming. Castiel wrapped his arms and legs around Dean as he bounced up and down onto his cock. Slamming their lips together, they kissed messily as Dean continued to thrust into Castiel. With their lips still continued, the two boys came together. For a few seconds they stayed in that exact position, until they toppled over. They laid in each other's arms as they tried to get their breathing under control. They stared into each other's eyes lovingly as they smiled blissfully. Dean leaned forward and kissed Castiel on the forehead before rested them against each other.

"Castiel?" he said.

"Mm?"

"I see stars in your eyes." Dean whispered.

Castiel smile brightened and his eyes shone brighter before closing as Dean once again kissed him softly, lovingly… and it wouldn't be the last.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_ **_So... I did warn you that there was major smut. Anyway! I know the last chaps seemed short, and it's because I was running out of time as Christmas was approaching. I most likely will not add anything to this story... but you never know. Thank you all for reading, hope you liked it. **Please do read my other Supernatural Fanfic "Wings of the Angels."** Thank you, goodnight._


	8. NOT A CHAPTER

**_Author's Note:_** _Hello! As the title states this is not a new chapter._

 _I have a serious question for all of you, dear readers... ready?_

 _How many of you would like a smut version of this story? I have already written it for my dear friend, and had gifted it to her last year for Christmas. And now, I am wonder if I should upload it? If I get at least 10+ yes, I will post... if not, then it will forever sit in my computer as a private read for myself. Let me know! Bye bye~_


End file.
